beaconsofthegalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bendarin Fellspire
Bendarin Fellspire was a Jedi Knight in the Old Republic era, and a member of the first Beacon Company. He is also known as the founder of the Jedi Ranger Corps. Biography Stewjon Bendarin was born to Ardis and Pella Fellspire on the planet of Stewjon. It was discovered by Jedi protecting the planet from Mandalorian invasion that Bendarin possessed the ability to use the force. With his parent's consent, knowing he'd have a better life as a Jedi than a simple farmer, the Jedi known as Talos Fenn took him to the academy on Dantooine. The Dantooine Academy "This is a sacred place, young one. You walk through these halls a learner, but one day, you will leave a Jedi Knight, a Guardian of peace and justice in the galaxy"- Talos Fenn to Bendarin Fellspire, 3960 BBY When Bendarin arrived on Dantooine, he was but four years old. The ruling council of the academy placed him in with the younglings of the academy, where he learned to use his abilities and uphold the Jedi Code. Most of the other younglings found it hard to get along with Bendarin, as his social behavior was less developed than most. However, Bendarin excelled with the blade, and by the age of 16, he had chosen the path of the Jedi Guardian. Under the tutelage of Jedi Master Vrook Lamar, Bendarin flourished into a Jedi Padawan of renown across Dantooine, bested in bladed combat by only one other Padawan: The Mysterious Stranger. The Sith Invasion "Follow the Force, young Bendarin. It will guide you to safe refuge" -Vrook Lamar to Bendarin, 3956 BBY In the year 3956, the Sith bombarded the Academy on Dantooine. While the master's foresight allowed them to evacuate the academy, the Sith landed soldiers to ensure the Jedi were destroyed. Alongside his Master, Bendarin aided in fending off the Sith forces, and prevented them from killing the younglings. As the invasion pressed on, however, Master Lamar bid Bendarin to leave to preserve himself and the Jedi teachings. He was told to follow the force, that it would guide him Ergost "They're afraid. They know we know it, too. When you corner an animal, it will fight tooth and nail to survive. Be on your toes"- Bendarin to the refugees before storming Castle Ergo The force led Bendarin to a frozen planet known as Ergost. Here, he made a life for himself among the caves, studying what little information he had left, and meditating on the force. Among the ice of Ergost were refugees from the Mandalorian Wars, veterans and displaced alike. These refugees were abducted regularly by Clan Ergo, a Mandalorian clan that claimed Ergost as its own. These Mandalorians would run experiments on the refugees, following in the vein of Demagol the Wretched; they tried to instill a being with force sensitivity, much to their failure. After nearly two years, Bendarin decided enough was enough, and organized the refugees into a fighting force. They stormed Castle Ergo and managed to break into the inner labs. It was at this time that Mandalore the Preserver was also storming Castle Ergo, as Clan Ergo was operating outside of Mandalorian law by practicing Demagol's experiments. Side by side, Mandalore and Bendarin took back the castle. For aiding in this endeavor, Mandalore promised Bendarin one favor. Beacon Company ''-> See Beacon Company'' "While I do not choose the company I keep, I am still a Jedi. And I'm here to help" After Meetra Surik defeated the Sith Triumvirate, a ripple was felt through the force, followed after by a call to all Jedi on the Enclave frequencies to return to Dantooine. Bendarin followed these orders, trusting in the force that this was not a trap. He was greeted upon his return by Meetra Surik and the new Jedi Council. It was at this time that they bid Bendarin to undergo his Jedi Trials, and therefore assigned him the Beacon Company mission, as to help rekindle good relations between the Jedi and the Republic. Bendarin accepted, and joined the crew of the Condor. He proved to be a reliable leader at first, until the bickering, debate, and unruly behavior of his compatriots awoke something that Bendarin did not realize was there: hate. Draethos Whilst on the dusty world of Draethos, Bendarin distinguished himself by tapping into the temple's dark power, allowing him to defeat a Sith Apprentice in one to one combat. Later, when confronted by the Rakatan Warlord on Rancor back, Bendarin was able to warp the mind of the Rancor, and took the beast as his own mount, which he used to defeat his enemy. Tanaab "While completing your trials, you managed to fail one. By giving into your rage, you have let yourself stray from the path that you've spent your whole life following"-'' ''Vrook Lamar to Bendarin Fellspire After one of the Beacon Company's famous debates, Bendarin was pushed over the line, and destroyed the Astral Tortoise's hyperdrive. He then took an escape pod in any direction that put him furthest away from the other members of Beacon Company. He traveled for two weeks, the force sustaining him, when he received a message from his former master, who visited him as a force ghost. Master Lamar taught him that in giving in to his anger, he had failed a Trial of Discipline, and the only way he'd ever become a Jedi is if he were to see the mission through. Shortly after, he arrived on the planet Tanaab. In an attempt to gather allies for the coming storm, Bendarin bought passage from Tanaab to Concordia to call in his favor with Mandalore. Concordia "It's been a good while since I've fought a Jetaii. Do not hold back, I want to relive the glory of the Mandalorian Wars!"- Vendarok Calda'hiir to Bendarin Fellspire When Bendarin arrived on Concordia, he was apprehended by the Mandalorians and taken before Mandalore himself. Recognizing Bendarin, Canderous Ordo released him and the two struck up conversation concerning the pretender to the title Mandalore, Roordrak Berin. Canderous pledged his support as his favor to Bendarin, but required that Fellspire combat one of his champions in order to lead the reformed Clan Ergo into battle. Granting him a yellow lightsaber claimed during the Mandalorian Wars, Bendarin fought a hard battle with Vendarok Calda'hiir, one of Mandalore's chief lieutenants. When Bendarin emerged victorious, he was granted command of Clan Ergo, and went to locate Beacon Company. Dromund Kaas Rendezvousing with Beacon Company aboard Kahzan's stealth cruiser, Bendarin settled in with the people he once betrayed, after mending old wounds. He led the Mandalorian forces against the forces of Azkal Rahm, while the rest of Beacon Company confronted Rahm themselves. They destroyed Rahm's artifact, and Bendarin defeated Mandalore the Pretender's ranks. Return to the Jedi After the Battle of Dromund Kaas, Bendarin returned to Dantooine. Having given up command of Clan Ergo, and purging himself of his rage, Bendarin was accepted into the ranks of the newly reconstructed order as a Jedi Knight, a Guardian of Peace and Justice in the Galaxy. A Beacon of Hope. Jedi Ranger Upon Bendarin's return, he was promptly promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight, and assigned to the Jedi Rangers. His task was to find force sensitives that could be trained as Jedi. Bendarin took this assignment to heart, and began his work, gallivanting across the galaxy. On one of these missions, he was reunited with Froccukkabuk, and the two of them decided to work together, building a strong friendship. While on assignment, Bendarin received a distress signal from Zanno Takali. Along with Froccy, he traveled to the (can't remember) system to discover that Zanno had been captured, and was being held by the Auxiliant Mandate aboard the Vindicator. The two fought through Mandate forces to free Zanno, and escaped aboard the Golden Brandy, Zanno's personal starship that was being detained by the Mandate. Mandate Spider Fighters shot the Brandy down, and they crash landed on (can't remember). Here, Zanno, Froccy, and Bendarin managed to work their way through a pirate gang to find a slicer/mechanic to help with ship repairs, and to aid in destroying the Nexusspire once and for all. The End of the Nexusspire Bendarin and company returned to Coruscant where they had tracked the location of the Nexusspire. They snuck into a Republic military installation that had been captured by the Mandate, and worked their way through until they reached the Nexusspire access room. Here, they reunited with their old foe, Captain Renarus. Bendarin managed to convince Renarus to support the Republic and betray his Mandate allies. This led to an intense battle, which ultimately ended in the Nexusspire's destruction, and the defeat of the Mandate. Return to the Coruscant Temple Bendarin, while on Courscant, decided to visit the Jedi Temple for the first time in his life. While walking the halls, he felt the force calling upon him to restore the temple. It was here that he and Froccukkabuk would spend many weeks. The Grand Negotiator After receiving word from the crew later to be known as the Vigil, Bendarin began work to disavow the Republic's reformed Beacon Company, and the Jedi pretenders that led it. Bendarin made waves in the Senate, using his status as a war hero to gain access to a meeting of the military council. It was here that Bendarin faced off against Orson Prax in a battle of words, that ultimately ended in Beacon Company's disavowment, and the fall from grace Orson faced from the Republic. It was then that Bendarin was given the title of the Grand Negotiator. Upon his return to the Jedi Temple, Bendarin spoke one final time with Master Vrook Lamar, who bestowed upon him the title of Jedi Master. When the Jedi returned to Coruscant, Bendarin was appointed a member of the Jedi High Council, and served as a lightsaber combat instructor for the many new pupils. Adin Ergo Bendarin returned to Dromund Kaas, after being called there by the force. It was here that he faced the ghost of Azkal Rahm, and led the tormented soul back to the Force. Using his dedication to the Lightside of the Force, Bendarin destroyed the Mind Collector, as the device was still present beneath the rubble of the temple. In these ruins, Bendarin discovered a force sensitive boy, having been sustained by the force for over a year. Bendarin took it upon himself to return this boy, Adin Ergo, to the Jedi Temple. Not long after, Adin was kidnapped by the bounty hunter Tono, which has led Bendarin to adopt Dartu Takale as his padawan to assist in locating where Adin had been taken. General Fellspire Bendarin served as a Jedi General in 3949 BBY, helping the Republic on its fringe worlds to keep the peace. With his new Padawan, Dartu Takali, Bendarin traveled to Tanaab once more to settle a dispute between the colonists and a colony of Verpine. Upon their arrival, Bendarin learned that the Bounty Hunter organization known as Bato Krim had indoctrinated the Verpine and were using them to stir up this trouble. These Verpine were affected by a shard of the Mind Collector, which Bendarin and Dartu worked together to destroy. The Verpine Leader, Kome, told Bendarin of where the Mind Collector shard had come from, and that it was the work of Orson Prax that led to the Verpine's enthrallment. Travelling to coordinates provided by Kome, Bendarin and Dartu found themselves on an uncharted planet. Here, they discovered a Sith Temple that had been used by Prax as a training ground. Dartu was successful in swaying the loyalties of the apprentices, freeing them from the Mind Collector's grasp, but not before Prax had discovered their presence. Bendarin engaged Prax in a heated duel, but Prax's strength proved greater as he severed Bendarin's arm, and launched him from the Temple's heights. Dartu managed to save Bendarin and provide him medical aid. Kahzan's Revenge While in the midst of a Senate hearing regarding the reconstruction efforts on Glee Anselm, Bendarin took ill. Only later was it revealed that Bendarin had been poisoned by the same poison used to kill Subject X aboard the ''Astral Tortoise. ''Dartu and Elio Wyck descended into the bowels of Coruscant in search of a Bato Krim operative that had administered the poison by hacking TD. Bendarin was cured, but his eyesight was lost to him. After a discussion with Doctor Zanni, the poison's manufacturer, Bendarin discovered that it was not her who sought his death, but the only other person with access to this poison: Tarask Kahzan, still alive and well. The Zenith of Events See -> Beacon Company 3 Personality In his youth, Bendarin was of short temper, and struggled to uphold the Jedi Code. He would use this rage to power his force abilities, but as he grew older, his rage quieted and gave way to tranquility, which he found to be a much more powerful ally. Equipment Bendarin wears traditional, Old Republic Era Jedi Robes. In his time, Bendarin has wielded three lightsabers: a green blade that was designed to be disassembled and hidden due to his time hiding from the Sith Triumvirate (This blade was later given to Kosta'ken as her first lightsaber), a yellow one used to fight Mandalore's champion, then used again in his fight against Rahm, and finally a blue blade which he built himself upon returning to the Jedi Order. This one was designed with a longer hilt to allow for two handed use, lending to Fellspire's mastery of the Soresu lightsaber form. Behind the Scenes Bendarin Fellspire was played by Mitchell Walls in the Beacon Company campaign. The character's look was modeled after Nikolaj Coster-Waldau. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Mitchell's Characters